ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Hogan
Josh Hogan is a hero who is a member of the Armies of Organa and is one of the protagonists of the Boys vs. Girls trilogy. Background Origins Pre-high school Josh Hogan was born in 1995. He had a fairly happy childhood, which his friend, Summer Petersen, who grew up very misunderstood and lonely, envied. Entering high school Josh went to Orem High School in tenth grade, where he met a girl named Valiera Nelson, who eventually transferred to Tower Placement School. Hogan was extremely impressed by her writing skills. He also knew about at least two of the boys she dated, bearing no fruit. At some point, he also joined Instagram. Eventually, Josh transferred to Tower Placement for unknown reasons on August 23, 2010, displeasing him as he would rather have stayed at Provo High. Personality Josh is a brave, loyal, and understanding person. His best friend, Steven Thompson, has noted him to be extremely kind. Summer Petersen, likewise, has called him "cool". However, despite his traits he is shown to be increasingly lonely, insecure, and having slight depression throughout his childhood and eventual years at Tower Placement. He appears to be desperate for approval, which turns out to be his biggest weakness, is his utter desperation to be loved and accepted, regardless of the cost. An attention seeker, Josh relies on his romantic and amorous personality to lighten his burdens in life. A particular trait of his is his long-standing romantic interest in Kaitlyn, his best friend's cousin and unreachable goal. Josh is rather persistent when he wants something and vaguely shows his ambitious side in the fact that no other girl has ever caught his eye before, potentially referencing another part of his identity he, himself has yet to figure out. He ultimately chooses to work with her instead of Thompson during the search for Summer Petersen. Josh was passionate about baseball. Josh is confirmed to be bisexual. Nevertheless, he likes girls more than boys. He claims that while girls were different, while he would date a boy, he would never sleep with one. Appearances Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness Eventually, he met the child celebrity Steven Thompson when he first arrived at the school, being a transfer just like Hogan. Later that morning, Hogan realized that Thompson sat across from him in Health class and the two conversed, quickly realizing they had much in common. Thompson had a lot of baseball cards and gladly shared them with his new friend. The two would sit together in the cafeteria on most days, where they would talk and laugh together. Despite being friends with Thompson, who was a fast enemy of Nelson, Hogan remained in touch with her, at least to an extent, since he would eventually learn that she was dating a Lesbian named Miranda Patrick. Before long, the School War began, and Josh Hogan gradually became a key player. When he attended his first secret meeting, Thompson made him the third-in-command. After Summer Petersen promised to uphold a similar honor she had been given, Hogan swore to do likewise. Boys vs. Girls: The Rise of the Serpent After the Mission to Zira's city quarter, Thompson became close with Petersen, they along with Hogan became best friends. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Upon learning that Thompson had officially began dating Helen McKeen, he was very happy for him and invited him over for dinner. However, he was disturbed when Thompson refused to eat his chicken, and futilely tried to explain that moderation was preferable to zealotry. Boys vs. Girls 2 Prelude Josh Hogan briefly made Charles' acquaintance in September of 2012. The two got along almost immediately and discussed several subjects. Hogan was surprised that one of Charles' main goals in life was to get his old friend Valiera Nelson to crush back, who in turn was shocked that Hogan knew her so well. He said they had a lot in common and that he would advise him to simply and calmly ask her out, that is if she wasn't dating Miranda Patrick. Boys vs. Girls 2 After some petty dispute, Hogan chose to remain with Kaitlyn, and together they went to investigate one of the Cavaliers' most powerful holdouts. Possessions *Laser sword: As a member of the Decemahead, Josh owned a laser sword of unknown materials. Relationships Steven Thompson Josh grew very close to Steven Thompson, a fellow student, during sixth grade, and the two remained best friends throughout the remainder of their education. Josh, along with Emily Watson, Ludwig Beethoven II, and Helen McKeen first met Steven outside Tower Placement School when he beheld the building for the first time. Josh sat across from Steven in Health class and the two almost immediately bonded over the baseball cards Steven had collected throughout his lifetime, which Steven happily shared with Josh, whose interest in the sport rekindled as a result. Steven also sat with him in the cafeteria on most days, where they would talk and laugh together. The two eventually gained another best friend in Summer Petersen when Eegan Grover was returned to his mother at Zira's city quarter. As Josh had always lived in Utah, he was often called upon to explain customs and items that were exclusive to their society. Josh's fierce loyalty and ideas of entertainment often helped Steven relax and have fun even in the darkest times of his life. The two were like brothers. Summer Petersen Josh is also close to Summer Petersen. Valiera Nelson When he went to Provo High School in tenth grade, Josh became friends with a girl named Valiera Nelson. He was extremely impressed by her writing skills. He also knew about at least two of the boys she dated, bearing no fruit. He also admired her ability to bond with people quickly. Although the two separated when Valiera switched to Tower Placement, and Josh befriended Steven when he arrived at said school, the two remained in touch, at least to an extent, since he (unlike Jamie Thompson) knew that Valiera was dating a Lesbian named Miranda Patrick. He also noted that Valiera had a way of bonding with people very quickly, needing very little time to develop a strong opinion of an individual. Charles Josh briefly made Charles' acquaintance during the Second School War. The two got along almost immediately and realized they were similar in a lot of ways, whilst being different in many others. Josh was surprised that Charles had a crush on Valiera Nelson, who in turn was shocked that Josh knew her so well. He said they had a lot in common and that he would advise him to simply and calmly ask her out, that is if she wasn't dating Miranda Patrick. He also noted that Charles had a way of bonding with people very quickly, needing very little time to develop a strong opinion of an individual. Miranda Patrick While it is never specified if the two ever met, Josh is aware that Miranda Patrick is dating his friend, Valiera. His opinion of her is unknown, but since he likes Valiera and Charles so much it couldn't be too negative. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Teenagers Category:1990s births Category:Deuteragonists Category:Heroes Category:Fobbles Category:Boy-Team characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:LGBT characters Category:American characters